Can't Be Alone in the Dark
by firelady101
Summary: Takes place right after Will is saved from the Mind Flayer. Nancy and Jonathan have the cabin to themselves, finding the need for each other to take effect again. (Kind of OOC, spoilers. ish. Might do a few of these smut one-shots.)


After it was over Jonathan helped Joyce carry his brother into his car. Will was awake, but very weak. Jonathan knew that he was going to have to be alone and rest for a few days. Nancy was standing behind in Hopper's cabin, she had stayed behind to clean up while Jonathan brought his family home for the night. Jonathan did a little jog back to her, he looked so tired. "Hi." was whispered lowly.

"Hey… I will clean, tuck them in." She gave him a weak smile.

He nodded, his sleepy eyes meeting her's. Nancy wanted to reach out and hold him close to her. He was destroyed, clinging onto her while Will was in so much pain. He bent down to give her a quick pet on the lips. She smiled and thought about how he would have just ran the other direction nodding before yesterday. He was going to come back and help her after he had made sure his house was okay, and to check on her little brother.

Oh Mike… Nancy had not been there enough for him in this year. She knew he was hurting when El left. But she wanted to forget everything that had happened last year. She wanted to forget Barb, and forget going to the upside down completely. It even stung when she would go to Barb's parents house for dinner with Steve every month, but having Steve there with her helped her more than she can thank him for. She focused her mind on Steve this past year as well, covering up her pain with drugs, alcohol and sex helped her forget the hell she went through.

Sex. The word sat in the back of her mind, as she unplugged the last heater from the wall. Picking it up and placing it by the front door, with all of the other random heaters Steve and her found. Turning around she turned to look at the cabin, it was a mess but she knows Hopper and El deserve a nice and clean place to get back to. They did have a rough day, everyone in their little group has had better ones. Walking over to the kitchen, Nancy found a broom and dust pant getting to work in the living room. She thought of sex again, such an inappropriate thought on today of all days!

Sure she did have sex with Jonathan last night, and it was great. This morning she had given him a hand job, while he finger fucked her, but that was when they thought everything at him was okay. Today she helped him exercise an inter dimensional demon out of his little brother, last night she was whispering his name in his ear. It just did not make much sense to her. She wanted to be with him so badly, but she will understand if he needs to be with Will and his mom Nancy will just have to understand. Nancy did wait for him after everything happened last year, but did not wait long enough. A month, was too selfish for her to have done that to him. She moved on to Steve, who was not a bad boyfriend. She was a bad girlfriend, she did not put as much into it as he had. He loved her so much, and he showed it everyday.

She did love him too, but not as much as he did. She wanted him in her life, he was an amazing person. Having sex with Steve was a good distraction, and he was always up to it. Most nights when his parents were gone, Nancy would be at his house. And they would stay up all night on top of one another, orgasm after orgasm. She did have a lot of fun, and it felt amazing. Last night with Jonathan was different than anything she and Steve ever had. He was gentle. He was scared too, she helped and guided him a little wanting to make him as comfortable as possible.

* * *

After cleaning for almost an hour and a half, Nancy laid on the couch sighing to herself. She looked out the window, seeing headlights beaming towards her. She was hoping it was Jonathan and not Hopper. She was hoping to be Jonathan, not wanting to get into Eleven and Hopper's hair too much.

Jonathan walked through the door a few minutes after the lights turned off. Nancy Stood up and walked over to him as he shut the door, holding a few bags in his looked down at her, his eyes puffy and red; he had been crying. Nancy wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head onto his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"So Hopper and Eleven are staying at my house." He whispered, "Your brother, the rest of the kids are as well. I guess that Billy guy beat Steve up pretty badly, but Hopper had to drop Billy off at home with Max." Nancy stepped back slightly to look at him, worry in her eyes. "Oh, Don't worry Steve is fine, nothing horrible happened. He is staying in my room tonight though."

"Oh. Where are you going to stay?"

"Um, Hopper suggested I stay here for the night. The house is packed, and I do not want to sleep in my car tonight either. I can take you home, or you can stay here with me." Jonathan looked so small in this moment, "I would really love if you stayed here with me…"

"I will stay, I do not want to be alone right now. And I doubt you want to be alone." She looked up at him, her eyebrows arching. "I think the bed is a pullout."

Jonathan smirked, knowing that they will always have that inside joke. Also the image in their heads of him cumming onto her stomach, while she she moaned loudly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I am not sure if you are hungry or not, but I stopped at a liquor store on the way back. I bought chips, and donuts."

Nancy shrugged, "No not really. I want to sleep. Is that okay? Can we get the bed ready."

* * *

They founds sheets, blankets and a few pillows they spread on the pullout mattress. Nancy laid out in her T-shirt and underwear, watching tv while Jonathan was in the shower. She was thinking about him, not even focused on the tv. She wanted him again, thinking about last night again. He was naked on the other side of the wall. _Flashes of his clothes coming off swarmed her mind, his chest rising quickly with his quickening breath. Watching his toned arms move towards his own pants._

In the middle of her day dreaming, Jonathan walked out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist. She could feel the need for him deep in her belly, she watched him walk closer to her eyes locked on him. "Jonathan," came out of her mouth as she stood onto her knees. He stopped in his tracks, his eyes stayed on the ground.

The bed creaked as he sat down next to her, holding onto his towel tightly to his hips, he was nervous. He had her last night, and he was still afraid of touching her. Nancy smiled, crawling over to him, sitting on his lap resting her head against his forehead. He put his hands on her waist, softly kissing her lips. Her hands found his hair, smiling against his lips she wiggled her hips slightly.

Their kissing escalated quickly, their tongues exploring each others mouths, hands are everywhere, Nancy's hips jerking against his. He slid her shirt over her head, his mouth finding her nipple quickly receiving a moan from her. His towel had slid around under Nancy, his erection exposed to the air, brushing against her thigh. She was now grinding on his thigh as his mouth kissed her neck and chest. He quickly ran his hand down her stomach, dipping into her panties. "Oh-h… Please, please." She begged him, moaning as the pad of his fingers touched her clit, he could feel how wet she was. She pointed this out to him last night, when he was just thrusting his fingers into her. _She whispered to him to move up slightly, "just a little bit… up a little more.. Yes! Right there…" Her fingers gripped into his back._

"Nancy…" He said quietly on her his fingers moved faster, her moans got louder. Moving away, Nancy made an edible pout, "no… do not stop," She whispered, "I want you"

It was music to his ear, he smiled as her rolled her onto her back.

"I know, I want you." He stood up moving to a plastic bag that was on the kitchen table. He pulled something out of the bag, Nancy couldn't see what he was doing. She heard a rip, and Johnathan hissed softly before turning around, "I got condoms when I was at the store… incase…"

"Oh so you know I was going to sleep with you tonight?" She smirked teasingly. "Did I look easy?"

"No ma'am" He smiled back, "I bought them to put some in my car and wallet… after last night. I wanted to be more prepared. It was not very safe," it was very hot though. She smiled and patted the bed next to her. He sat down, feet on the ground, sitting on the very edge of the bed, reaching for her again. She was once again on his lap, her underwear gone, once again completely naked with him. Her hand stroked his cock, her lips on his neck leaving her mark on him. He moaned her name, under his breath; she will never get old of hearing it out of his mouth either. She steadied herself over him, using her hand to guide him, easing down onto his cock for the second time. She rocked her hips with his, holding onto his shoulders, burying her face into his neck. "Oh, I love- love this…" She stumbled over her words.

He fucked into her, gripping her hips moaning her name into her ear. He's having sex with Nancy Wheeler; he is inside of her again. The bed was shaking and creaking under them, as they gained speed. Good thing they were alone, neither being able to keep a low voice.

"Fuck me… yes, Nance… oh baby yeah." Ew, calling her baby felt so wrong coming out of his mouth, but she liked it, thrusting down into him harder. One of her hands moved between them, circling her own clit. Jonathan laid back, watching her bounce on him, her small breasts bouncing ever so slightly. He watched her fingers move quickly against her clit.

"I am going to cum…" Nancy moaned loudly, her eyes closed, tilting her head back, "Oh GOd! Jonathan…" He felt her tighten around him, and he came into the condom with a loud, deep groan. Nancy road out her orgasam on his cock, replacing her fingers with his she had two orgasms in a row. "Fuck…" she opened her eyes and looked at him, he smiled. She slid off his lap, rolling next to him.

They got under the covers, turned off the tv and laid together, neither getting dressed. Nancy rubbed her eyes, "So, you called me baby." She giggled

"I am sorry… it slipped out, I won't say it again."Jonathan said seriously.

"No.. please do say it, I like when you call me Nance... " Her hand was tracing his chest ever so slightly.

* * *

In the morning, Nancy and Jonathan cleaned up their mess once again. After she had given him a blow job, she road his face, loving the feeling of his mouth work on her. Exploring with him is going to be fun… Hopper came home, thanking them for cleaning up. The couple nodded, leaving to walk to Jonathan's car. She looked over at him, as he started the car.

Okay, I have not written anything in a very long time... so forgive me if this sucks. I just have all these ideas in my head for smut for these guys! Let me know if you want more!


End file.
